This is a continuation of a grant supporting physician, nurse and patient education by means of a nurse practitioner training program, physician education through colposcopy training and day by day assistance with patient management through a Wats Line telephone system for trophoblastic disease patients. The colposcopy and nurse practitioner units are in the evaluation phase as well.